Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation
WEDF WEDF is a WWE 2K18 video game wrestling CAW league on youtube. WEDF uses real-life wrestlers from WWE and TNA along with original CAWs. WEDF has two weekly episodic shows: RAW and Smackdown. United is a show like Main Event and Superstars which features additional matches and programs that don't have enough time to air on the main shows and can also add to current storylines from the main brands. RAW and Smackdown feature from anywhere to 4 to 7 matches while United generally has 4 matches, sometimes going over that amount. WEDF is different from leagues such as Forever A Movement and others that use all original CAWs and are known for online showcases. WEDF has been around for over 9 years, making their debut on August 4, 2008 under the name iCAW RAW. The names were later changed to WEDF RAWAR and Smackdown then later changed to RAW and Smackdown to add more professionalism to the product as WEDF went away from the format of changing the show names to avoid copyright as YouTube began accepting more WWE gaming channels. Past games WEDF has been played on were Smackdown vs RAW 2007-2011 and WWE 12-14. WEDF has recently used WWE 2K17 and currently WWE 2K18. In mid-February 2011, WEDF joined The Vivianverse, a group of leagues from the CAW forum, Something CAWful. On February 25th, 2014, WEDF had closed after 5 and a half years of producing shows due to lost confidence to continue after many technical, backstage and copyright issues and lack of effort behind the scenes. WEDF returned on April 11, 2014 with Episode 300 - RAW as Frank resumed full control of WEDF due to the other participants moving onto other projects. On September 10, 2014, it was quietly announced that WEDF would go at least 5 seasons. As of December 2017, WEDF is leaning towards going more than 5. In May 2015, WEDF launched NXT, a developmental brand showcasing potential future WEDF Superstars, which will be produced and commentated by Joshua Bishop and booked by Joshua Bishop and Autumn Penn. It will feature both original CAWs as well as real-life wrestlers. As of July 18, 2016, NXT's status was up in the air due to Joshua Bishop's status on his future in CAW. As of now, only Josh books NXT as Autumn has quietly dropped out from booking. As of August 29, 2016, NXT is on an indefinite hiatus. As of August 5, 2017, WEDF NXT has been cancelled after Joshua Bishop lost interest due to a couple of factors including an overall lack of support for the product. WEDF NXT may be coming back under new leadership, but that is to be determined. WEDF NXT is now officially cancelled and will not be returning. Season 1 Results ' 'Season 2 Results Season 3 Results ' 'Season 4 Results Season 5 Results WEDF Statistics WEDF RAW Superstars WEDF Smackdown Superstars WEDF Cruiserweights WEDF Women's Division WEDF NXT Superstars WEDF NXT Women's Roster WEDF Tag Teams & Stables NXT Tag Teams & Stables WEDF Staff *'Chairman & Chief Executive Officer' - Shane McMahon *'Former Chairman and Owner of WEDF' - Mr. McMahon *'Vice Presidents and Head of Talent Relations '- Triple H & Stephanie McMahon *'WEDF Commissioner' - Mick Foley *'NXT Commissioner' - William Regal *'Smackdown General Manager' - CM Punk *'Raw General Manager' - John Bradshaw Layfield *'WEDF Lead Play-by-Play Commentator/Head Booker' - Frank Dawg *'WEDF Interviewers '- None *'NXT Lead Play-by-Play Commentator/NXT co-Head Booker' - Connor Witte *'Other Commentators - '''Joseph Matos, C.Carter, Kevin Ion, D-Wall, Rick Diamond, Josh McCloud, Gage Grayson, TC, Connor Witte, "Mr Exclusive" Kenji, Louden Styles, and Mr. SRH WEDF Champions WEDF Money in the Bank Winners Here are the winners for all the Money in the Bank Ladder Matches. Winning the Money in the Bank briefcase also means you can get a World title shot against your brand's Champion anytime within the next 12 months. (From Rasslemania to Rasslemania for WEDF Rules) There have been a total of 4 different Money in the Bank winners in WEDF history. The Money in the Bank ladder match is expected to return at RassleMania 3 with two separate Money in the Bank matches for Raw and Smackdown. *Shelton Benjamin - Won at Fate of Champions. Match also involved Randy Orton, Evan Bourne, Ronald McDonald, and John Morrison. Shelton would later lose the briefcase to Mr. Kennedy in a winner takes the briefcase match at WEDF Last Resort. Kennedy would later cash in on Edge after Edge regained the World Heavyweight Championship in a match with Chris Jericho in a TLC Match. *John Morrison - Captured the Raw Money in the Bank briefcase at Rasslemania. The match also involved The Miz, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Dolph Ziggler, and CM Punk. Morrison can cash in on the Raw brand Champion. If he were to move to Smackdown, he would be able to cash in on the Smackdown Champion. Morrison cashed in Money in the Bank at WEDF Fate of Champions 2 after defeating CM Punk, right after Punk was assaulted by Stone Cold, following Punk defeating The Rock. *Christian - Captured the Smackdown Money in the Bank briefcase at Rasslemania. The match also involved Jack Swagger, Zach Starr, R-Truth, Evan Bourne, and Shelton Benjamin. Christian cashed in Money in the Bank on Edge on the 80th episode of WEDF, the Draft and won the World Heavyweight Championship. *Kofi Kingston - Captured the Money in the Bank at Fate of Champions 2. Match also involved Matt Eichorn, The Suspect, Zach Starr, Bobby Lashley, and The Miz. Lost the Money in the Bank on an episode of Raw to Dorf Liggleton which was carried over to the Vivianverse. Later won the WEDF Championship at Bragging Rights, in a match where he did not cash in money in the bank. *Daniel Bryan - Captured the Smackdown Money in the Bank at RassleMania 3. Match also involved Smokey, Cody Rhodes, Sheamus, Kofi Kingston and Danny Jackpot. Bryan won after taking everyone out. Match also involved interference from the debuting Wyatt Family, who attacked Danny Jackpot and Duke Ammons, who attacked Smokey. *R-Truth - Captured the RAW Money in the Bank at RassleMania 3. Match also involved Jeff Hardy, Big E, Christian, Rob Van Dam and Chris Jericho. Truth won after capitalizing seizing an opportunity to grab the briefcase with everyone else distracted. WEDF Triple Crown The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WEDF, WEDF World Heavyweight, or ECCW) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, United States, or European), and a Tag championship (WEDF Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. So far only eight superstars have completed the Triple Crown: Chris Jericho, John Morrison, Danny Jackpot, Matt Hardy, The Miz, Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, and Randy Orton. List of Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers who have achieved a triple crown in WEDF. A triple crown requires a World Championship (WEDF, World or ECCW), mid-card (being a US, IC or Euro title), and a tag team title (WEDF Undisputed). List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WEDF are not listed. WEDF Grand Slam Another achievement possible rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (WEDF ECCW or World) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, European or United States), a Tag championship (WEDF Tag Team) and A Tertiary Championship (Television or Hardcore). The Grand Slam can be won once they achieve all four Championships in WEDF. So far only four superstars have completed a Grand Slam: John Morrison, Danny Jackpot, The Miz, and Randy Orton. List of Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers who have achieved a triple crown in WEDF. A grand slam requires a World Championship (WEDF or World), mid-card (being a US or IC title), a tag team title (either WEDF or World), and a tertiary title (either Television/Cruiserweight or Hardcore). List of potential Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of three levels) that can complete the Grand Slam by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WEDF are not listed. WEDF Alumni: The following is a list of talent that has formerly appeared in WEDF, which includes superstars that have been released and guests that were not an official member of the roster. This list also includes match records. *Alex Shelley (8-13) *Alonzo Banderas (0-2) *Amazing Red (0-1) *Armando Estrada (1-3) *Ax (0-1) *Batista (30-44) *B.B. Disco (0-1) *Big Daddy V (4-8) *Boogeyman (4-12) *Braden Walker (2-2) *Brian Kendrick (1-8) *Brodus Clay (12-19) *Carlito (3-7) *Charlie Haas (3-2) *Chavo Guerrero (24-41) *Chris Masters (1-6) *Chris Sabin (10-10) *Chuck Palumbo (0-1) *Cowlex (2-3) *Curt Hawkins (3-13) *D'Angelo Dinero (55-34) *Dante Styles (1-0) *Darren Young (4-14) *David Hart Smith (5-10) *Deuce (1-1) *Diamond Dallas Page (1-1) *Disco Inferno (2-7) *Domino (1-1) *Dorf Liggleton (2-1) *DreCon The Giant *El Jefe (2-2) *El Rojo Mexico (11-17) *Epico (7-9) *Ezekiel Jackson (24-35) *Finlay (2-14) *Gage Grayson (3-0) *Hardcore Holly (3-6) *Heath Slater (0-43) *Hulk Hogan (10-15) *Husky Harris (2-9) *JBL (27-54) *James Mitchell *Jamie Noble (1-1) *Jeff Jarrett (0-1) *Jeff Winninger (2-3) *Jesse (2-2) *Jimmy Wang Yang (0-3) *Johnny Rocker (1-2) *JTG (4-7) *Judas Mesias (2-0) *Justin Gabriel (20-34) *Juventud (0-1) *Kevin Nash (4-2) *Konnor (0-1) *Kool Aid With A K *Lance Cade (0-1) *Larry It (4-3) *Lil B (2-2) *Luke Gallows (4-5) *Mark Butcher (0-1) *Marcus Cor Von (2-2) *Mason Ryan (3-8) *Matt Eichorn (59-44) *Matt Striker *Mick Foley (4-11) *Mike Knox (3-7) *Mordecai (9-5) *Mr. Kennedy (26-25) *MVP (42-45) *Paul Burchill (4-16) *Paul London (5-12) *Primo (12-20) *Psicosis (0-1) *Rhyno (0-1) *Ric Flair (4-8) *Rick the Fisherman (3-2) *Rikishi (17-26) *Ronald McDonald (0-3) *Ron Simmons (5-5) *Ryan Terian (1-2) *Sabu (1-5) *Sandman (1-3) *Santino Marella (16-62) *Scott Hall (0-1) *Shad (2-7) *Simon Dean (0-1) *Smash (0-1) *Smoke Dawg (2-2) *Snitsky (0-2) *Tensai (5-10) *"The Immortal" Steven *Shelton Benjamin (39-55) *Steven Spriter *Sting (1-3) *Submission Sweeto (1-2) *Super KENJI (0-1) *Swagg3r (1-5) *Tatanka (1-3) *Ted DiBiase (43-38) *Terry Atkins (1-1) *The Crippler (1-1) *The Great Khali (18-38) *The Grish (0-5) *The Hurricane (3-9) *The Suspect (56-45) *Theodore Long *Tommy (0-1) *Tommy Dreamer (0-6) *Trent Baretta (3-12) *Tye Dillinger (0-2) *Tyler King (3-0) *Umaga (6-6) *Vader (0-1) *Val Venis (2-5) *Vance Archer (2-2) *Viktor (0-1) *Vin Taylor (3-1) *Vito (9-15) *Vladimir Kozlov (22-33) *Walleh (1-0) *William Regal (17-29) *X-Pac (0-1) *XtremeTony (3-0) *Yamato (0-1) *Yoshi Tatsu (2-19) *Zultar (1-2) Where to find WEDF You can find WEDF on the following sites: http://www.youtube.com/user/InternetCAWrestling http://www.youtube.com/user/WEDFFanNation Season One CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back *WEDF Fate of Champions *WEDF One Night Stand *WEDF Last Resort *WEDF Survival of the Fittest *WEDF Royal Reckoning *WEDF Rasslemania Season Two CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back 2 *WEDF Last Resort 2 *WEDF Fate of Champions 2 *WEDF King of the Ring *WEDF Summerfest *WEDF Great American Brawl *WEDF Unforgiven *WEDF Bragging Rights 2 *WEDF Survivor Series 2 *WEDF Royal Rumble 2 *WEDF No Way Out *WEDF Rasslemania 2 Season Three CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back 3 *ECCW Barely Legal *WEDF Last Resort 3 *WEDF Night of Champions: Extreme Rules *WEDF Rebellion *ECCW One Night Stand 2 *WEDF King of the Ring 2 *WEDF Summerfest 2 *WEDF Unforgiven 2 *WEDF Scars & Stripes *WEDF Survivor Series 3 *WEDF Bad Blood *WEDF Armageddon *WEDF Royal Rumble 3 *WEDF No Way Out 2 *WEDF RassleMania 3 Season Four CPVs: *WEDF Lashing Back 4 *WEDF Last Resort 4 *WEDF Night of Champions: Extreme Rules 2 *WEDF Rebellion 2 *Return of the Beast Special *WEDF Summerfest 3 *WEDF Unforgiven 3 *WEDF Battleground *WEDF Survivor Series 4 *WEDF Royal Rumble 4 *WEDF No Way Out 3 *WEDF Roadblock *WEDF RassleMania 4 Season Five CPVs: To Be Announced NXT Specials *WEDF NXT: Arrival *WEDF Takeover: The End 'Awards''' Category:CAW Leagues Category:The Vivianverse Category:WEDF Category:Featured Articles Category:Feds based on real wrestling promotions Category:CAW Shows